rpgmakervxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Unofficial FAQ/Bible
=The Official Unofficial RPG Maker VX FAQ/Bible= The goal is to inform you, the creator of games, how others have run into problems with RPG Maker VX. In other words, the answers to common questions that plague our Support/Help forum will now be presented to you (sadly, we can't provide Dolby Surround). Please read the contents thoroughly. In addition, keep in mind that game design is a complicated and individual process. The solutions presented here are not the only ones possible. Also! Maybe more detailed explanations for "basic" things like switches, conditional branches, self-switches, events, event pages, event graphics, event commands, maps, spriting, mapmaking, story, ... wow. That comes later <_< ~-~-~ brought to you by kind members of rpgmakervx.net ~-~-~ HAI! LYK HOW D0 I G3T VX 4 FR33? Everybody says: You can't! If you can't pay the $60 for it, you can't use it. To purchase a RPG Maker VX license and download it, check out http://tkool.jp/products/rpgvx/eng/. When I opened up the program and started to run, it says that it failed to get trial serial number from the nTitle servers. What should I do? Alibi says: Try disabling your firewall before opening RMVX. SilentBackstabber says: MAKE SURE YOU'RE CONNECTED TO THE INTERNET FIRST!!! *end loudy mic* How can you replace sprites/tile artwork/etc with your own? If so, what format, is this done in sheets or individual tiles, and what formats get put back into RPGMaker for use? GreenEquinox says: The majority of the image files need to be in the .png format, and work best with a transparent background. It's easy enough to figure out what goes where if you look at the RTP; but if you need templates, you can find them in this thread http://www.rpgmakervx.net/RMVX-resources-templates-t158.html and http://www.rpgmakervx.net/index.php?showtopic=502. Using the templates in conjunction with the default graphics to understand how things align is a best practice while you're still learning. To get them into the application, simply open the Resource Manager and select your category of choice, then click 'Import'. How do I have my character change their name? Alibi sez: Just set up an event and on the 3rd tab click "Input Name Proccessing." Then whenever you want someone to say the name, type \n# (# being the character number) into the text box. Ex: "Welcome to the inn, \n1." would translate into "Welcome to the inn, (1st character's name here)". BlueLord advices: If you make that character leave the party and later come back, make sure you uncheck the little box in the lower left corner of the "Change Members" window that says "initialize", otherwise, the character's name will return to what was set in the databese. Why is my text missing at the end of a text box? ERZENGEL says: You should see two arrows on the top of the text entry box, the first is the limit for if you have a face set and the second is limit if you don't have a face set. How do I place items on tables? Harmill says: Use events to place objects on tables, counters, etc. Make an event on the table and simply choose the graphic from either '!Other3' or Tileset-C. scherzo says: The B and C tab in the main editor can place items on anything belonging to A. By "place", I mean, add to the existing tile. So, you can put a bottle of wine (from C) on to a bar counter (the table autotiles in Tileset A-tab). How do I delete an event off the map so it doesn't return when I return? Harmill says: You use a switch. Either a Self Switch or a normal switch. When you want a certain person/object to disappear, make a switch, and then on the second page of the person/object's event, put that same switch as the Condition. The second page of the disappearing person should have it's graphic set to 'None'. How do I set a custom title? Harmill says: Place the graphic in your System folder for your game and name it Title.png. How do I display a variable inside a text message? Kav says: Try putting \Vnumber that contains the amount of gold in the message box. The [ and ] ARE part of the text you input, so for example: \V1 would display variable 1. Note: "You have \v2 gold in your stash" BigEd781 says: \Vindex) for example, this would show "100" in a messagebox @>Control Variables: 0001 = 100 @>Show Text:: :\v1 So, what are the normal text commands? \v# Shows the variable with the ID #. \n# Displays the name of the hero with the ID# that corresponds to the Actors tab in the database. \C# Shows that with the number #. Window colors depend on the skin(unconfirmed?). \g Opens a small window with the current amount of gold. \. The following text after a break of 0.25 seconds. \| The following text after a break of 1.00 seconds. \! The following text after pressing enter. \< The following text is letter by letter. \> Switches to display the line of text immediately. \^ The message is automatically closed (interrupts and ends box). \\ Shows the backslash \. I just can't find where you set directional passability. But surely they wouldn't give that the axe? scherzo says: Directional passability is gone, indeed. Directional passability was present in XP, but in VX, it is either passable or not passable. I can't seem to see the 'OK' 'APPLY' 'CANCEL' buttons at the bottom of the RPG Maker VX gui? I run in 1024x 768 and DON'T want to change my screen resolution. Any way to resize the gui windows? Rabu says: Download this Font - MS Gothic Font-Pack. And install this Font into your Windows-Font-Directory. Just click "Start" and "Run", type in "Fonts" and copy that downloaded Font into your opened Font-Directory. Restart the Computer, so that the Font will become become active. But no guarantee. ElementalCrisis says:''Installing East Asian language pack is what you need to do. ''scherzo is wondering whether this applies only to old Japanese trial. When I import MP3s, no music plays. The midis and any other file from the RTP work fine. Is there some sort of extra codec I need to download to get this to work? haohmaruxi says: It seems RMVX is really picky on the bitrate of MP3s. So far I've seen 128 and 160 bit-rate MP3s that work for sure, but 320s will not. zbdarkflame says: Another thing that I've noticed about playing an MP3 file in VX is that the file does not loop back properly. It will finish the song, skip about a second, and start back up. Hence I use OGG files instead of the MP3 format in my games now. Also, OGG files are slightly smaller. Basically, MP3s and VX just don't mix happily. What does a variable do? I've heard it's like a switch, except it's a number, but there's gotta be a catch to it. I've never actually used it though, but I would like to know for future reference what they are and what they do. SilentBackstabber says: Let's say you have to kill 3 monster before an event is triggered, how will you do this? Simple! USE VARIABLE! Each time a monster is defeated, you just increase a variable by 1(let's use variable 0001). When you hit 3 then an event with condition Variable 0001 is 3 or above will be triggered! Or you might use it in conditional branch to trigger new event. hyperlisk says: Switches: Think of it as a light switch. There's an ON and OFF state. Variables: These are numbers. You can store any number you need to here. Alibi says: Think of variables as switches.. except better, cooler, and more trendy with the kids. You wanna be cool right?! *peer pressure* "Tally" - Think of the scene in Final Fantasy 6, where you have to convince Imperial soldiers to lighten up to the rebel cause.. or whatever the situation was... Each time you talk to a soldier (or have to beat his skull in), it would increase the variable which we would probably label something suitable like "Soldiers Done". So each time you talk to a soldier, you can add 1 (or more depending on the situation I guess) to the "Soldiers Done" variable. - You can later use that variable with conditional statements in an event or by using multiple pages that would be activated by the Variable condition. (Both are essentially the same process, you just have to be concerned by the page order if done the second way mentioned). So you can have Emperor Gesthalt dance if you've met with more than 20 soldiers, or laugh at you otherwise. Of course, you can get as in-depth as having different possibilities for every separate integer, or you can simply have him say "You have talked to \v# of my soldiers." #= the variable location or whatever. But yeah, that's just one overly expanded example of using it as a "tally". "Friendship/Influence/Love/What-ever Meter - Likewise, you can use a variable to store information that's meant to be shifting positively and negatively... like how friendly the hero and his childhood friend are. So if you have some dialogue in your game where the friend says "Man, You are so cool!", and give the player a choice like "Thanks, you are too!" or "I'm too cool to hang out with you!".. you can have the choices deal with a variable which represents their friendship... making the first choice increase that variable, and the second choice decrease it. How do I add new scripts? Mr. Anonymous says: A couple things to note: 1: Every custom script will go above Main. 2: You name the script in the name box. The name has no relevance in how the script works. But it's generally good practice to name it something you remember. (Edit: Mr. A, come back and finish your "How to add Scripts" tutorial :<) Something is wrong with my variables. They don't work right. How do I fix this? scherzo says: Assuming you know what you are doing with variables, there may be a bug with your Game_Interpreter script. Use ERZENGEL's(?) updated Game_Interpreter script http://www.2shared.com/fadmin/3037064/a3a7fdb5/Game_Interpreter.txt How do I fix this problem when my character heads to one direction in the game? scherzo says: First, be sure you don't have any events set to Autorun going screwy. Then, check your gamepads/joysticks. If one of them is acting funny or plugged in and facing an odd direction, you should unplug them. Otherwise, restart your computer and try again. I can't find the "play movie" option. How do you play movies/videos? BlueLord says: Copy the movie/video you want to play in your game and paste it in Audio/BGM. After that, just have it play as if it was a song and the movie/video will be played in a new window. And before you ask: No, no one knows how to make it play in the same window.